the family that prays together
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's September 11, and the Cranes come together in ways they'd never dreamed possible. Daphne, most of all, is in need of comforting, and the family rallies around her in order to support her and show her how much they really love her.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne sobbed as she sat on the couch, unable to believe what was unfolding in front of her. She was paralyzed with fear, unable to make any decisions as to what to do or who to tell. New York was under attack, and her heart sank with the implications that came with it.

Martin got up, anxious for his morning breakfast. But he stopped in his tracks as he got a good look at what was unfolding in front of his very eyes.

"Oh, Daphne.." he managed to spit out.

"I'll go get Frasier," she responded, not even bothering to dry her eyes.

"What is it, Daphne," Frasier groused as he reached around, searching for his robe. "Don't you know I have a flight to Boston to catch later today..."

"Oh, Dr. Crane," she cried as she reached over to hold him for a minute. The flights- there would be no flights to Boston that day-coming out of our going to.

Not a morning person, Frasier complained. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? It's eight thirty in the morning, and as you all know, if I don't receive my beauty sleep then the show will suffer, as will my countless viewers who depend on me for their very well being..."

"Can it will you," Martin groused. "Take a look at the television!"

"Good heavens, what could be so fascinating..." With that, Frasier, like everyone else in the room, became paralyzed, intensely aware of the tragic events of that cool September morning.

"What is going on?" he managed to spill out, before sinking into the couch to catch up on what had been unfolding.

"We're under attack," Daphne sobbed.

"We are?"

"No! Pay attention. You of all people should recognize the Twin Towers..." Martin yelled.

Everyone's faces having turned ashen, it was only Daphne's sobbing that everyone could hear from the room.

"They say more planes are missing."

"Oh, Daphne, it will be okay. Surely you don't think this was anything other than an accident..."

"Frasier, there were two planes that hit those buildings. Don't you tell me that this was an accident!"

With that, Daphne ran crying off into her old bedroom.

Just then, Niles allowed himself into the apartment. "Where's Daphne?"

"Thank god you're here, Niles," Frasier started. "She needs you...I think we all do."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the old bedroom..."

With that, Niles took after his wife, wanting to comfort her in any way possible. Oh the poor angel; Niles knew better than anyone how sensitive his pregnant wife could be, and now he knew he must set aside his own fears in order to provide comfort for her.

"My love, I came over as soon as I heard..."

"Oh, Niles. How could anyone do something like that? How could anyone be so...so evil?"

"Daphne," he sat next to her, pulling her close to him. "In times like this there are no answers, even though we're all in search of them. There is nothing that can excuse this..."

"Excuse this? I just saw countless men jumping from the top floor windows! I can't put me mind on what kind of person can do this to so many lives. This is the worst thing I've ever seen. I can't get those poor people out of me minds. And their families- why, they must be beside themselves."

"Daphne, you're the sweetest, most thoughtful woman I have ever met. Is it any wonder why you're the love of my life?"

"Not now, Niles. People are hurting. People are missing. And there are more planes missing. Why one report says that one plane is headed for the White House. The White House! Our poor President. What must he be feeling right now?"

"Oh, Daphne, you're working yourself up. Please, try to understand, there are professionals out there, trying to make sense of what's going on..."

"Oh Niles, has the world gone completely mad? Who would want to take the lives of such innocent people? They all had families, someone back home who was waiting for their loved one to return. So many kids may never see their mums or dads again."

"Oh, Dear God!" Frasier shouted so loudly that even Niles and Daphne rushed out to join them.

What they were witnessing was something far worse than they'd ever dreamed of happening. In a matter of minutes, both buildings were gone, completely collapsing from whatever it was that had occurred.

Daphne was now borderline hysterical. No one could blame her.

"It could have been me," Frasier stated dryly. "I was supposed to be on a plane to Boston today to visit Frederick..oh, lord, Freddie! I have to call him. Niles, take care of Daphne. And Daphne, I want you to know you're not alone. We all love you and want to help you in any way we can. Excuse me, I have to call my son."

Daphne collapsed on the couch, unable to process what had been happening. This was the most terrible, horrific sight she'd ever seen, and there was no way she would recover from it, that much was certain.

"Daphne, may I get you anything? Some saltines, some tea?"

"No, Niles. Don't you leave my sight. I need you here with me."

"I'll never leave your side, I can promise you that."

"Niles, Fraser was right. That could have been him on one of the planes. Didn't they say that a plane from Boston was missing?"

"We can't let ourselves think like that. Frasier is here, safe with us. He's not going anywhere. You have us, for anything that you need. Darling, I can't stand to see you hurting so..."

"Just hold me, Niles. Make me forget everything I've just seen.'

"Anything for you, my love." And so he obliged, cradling himself up next to his wife.

Martin turned off the tv. "Enough of this. In all my years on the force, I knew that people could be cruel, could be heartless...but until now, I've never stared at the face of evil."

Everyone looked at him, stunned to see the tears that had formed in the elder Crane's eyes. "What are you all looking at?"

"Oh, Martin...how can we get through this? There must be something that we can do...'

"Daphne, you need to take care of yourself and the baby. Niles will be helping you with that. You can take the day off work can't you son?"

"Of course."

"Daphne," Martin sniffed, his eyes now completely red. "There's something I've never told you...something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time..."

Frasier reappeared, just as anxious as everyone to hear what words would come from his father's mouth.

"Daphne," Martin started. "I love you. I couldn't love you any more if you were my own daughter. You've made my boy happier than I've ever seen him. I would do anything if I could make this better. As it is now, I made a few calls to the boys on the force. They said they're setting up a red cross mobile outside the station. It's been years since I've given my own blood, but for my country, I would do anything."

"I'll go with you, Dad." Frasier spoke up. "Niles, will you and Daphne be okay?"

"Niles should go too." Daphne spoke up softly but firmly. "You never know who needs your help."

"But, my angel, I can't leave you alone.."

"I'll be okay. Make me proud, Niles. I know you have a fear of needles, but for once, just today, could you put it aside and do something...anything?"

Niles hugged and kissed his wife. "You're right. I have to do something. Come on, Dad, Frasier. I'm sure there's a line forming already."

So once alone, Daphne headed to Frasier's room for a light nap, if sleep were possible. Here was her husband, so scared of needles, and yet he was donating blood just to help a complete stranger. Maybe she couldn't do anything. Just then it occurred to her that there was one thing she could do.

"Hello, Mum? I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you..."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

So as he sat, donating blood, something that he never dreamed of doing before, Niles paid close attention to the news as it unfolded. More planes, at least two more, were missing. His poor Daphne. She must be so devastated. He couldn't help but think of his wife as the nurse poked and prodded his arm. Daphne was so gentle and loving and at times, tender-hearted, all qualities that made him fall so deeply in love with her.

He was so worried about his wife that it took him some time, on the drive home to be precise, for it to hit him that it could have been Frasier on one of those planes. He had to pull over as he started to hyperventilate. Telling himself that he needed to pull it together for Daphne and the baby's sake, he finally calmed down by taking a sip of his bottled water and practicing the breathing techniques that had come in so handy during his lifetime.

Frasier. Niles realized he could be a pain sometimes, but this was his brother, and he lived for those coffees at Nervosa even more than Frasier realized. As much as he loved his life, his wife, his home, his clients, there was something comforting about the near daily routine of catching up with his brother that he found so invigorating.

Once he got back to the apartment, he saw Martin hugging Daphne.

"I thought you went to the station..."

"I couldn't give blood. I had blood transfusions after I got shot. But I'll be doing some fundraisers with the guys tomorrow. It's just well, the thought of Daphne sitting by herself, it about broke my heart."

"Well, I'm here now, my love, and if there's anything you need..."

"Did you do it? Did you give your blood?" Daphne asked as she fell into her husband's welcoming arms.

"Of course. I couldn't just chicken out, not now."

"Son, I haven't told you this much, but I want you to know how proud I am of you. I know I can be a mean, tough son of a gun, but for you to put aside your fears and do what you did...well, I can honestly say I've never been more proud of you or Frasier as I am today."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot. Is Frasier okay? I know he was in line behind me. I just thought he'd be back by now."

"He called to say that he stopped by the station to do a public service announcement. You boys, all three of you, really, do your old man proud."

To get that kind of praise from his father on any other day would have made Niles' day. But today it wasn't about pride. It was about being human, and doing what any good American would do.

"You okay, honey?' Daphne asked Niles as they sat down on the couch. Eddie had been crawled up next to Martin's feet the entire time Niles had been back.

"I guess...well, it's been a heck of a day. I just am so thankful to be here with you, my family, and even Eddie. I just wish Frasier were here so I could tell him how lucky I am to have him as a brother."

"Now Niles, he's only going to be gone a few hours," Daphne reassured him. "Meanwhile you have your father and me to keep you company."

He was very glad she said that. He had a feeling that during the next few days he would be desperately needing their company.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"Darling, are you sure you don't want to take a nap?" Niles asked helpfully.

"How can I sleep after what I just witnessed? How can anyone sleep again knowing that there are people want to hurt the USA? After all..." Daphne began to choke up.

Frasier, who had returned from the station, went to the kitchen and brought Daphne a bottle of water.

She gratefully accepted it. "After all...the USA is where all of me dreams came true! I found work, I became part of this family, I met the love of me life, and now I'm about to give birth to me first child. All of this is only possible because of America. I just don't understand..."

Martin got off his chair and put his hand on her shoulder. It was uncomfortable for him to stand for any length of time, but he didn't care. One of his own needed him, and that was what was important. He may not have been there for his family while they were growing up, but he would damn sure do anything in his power to protect them now. "Daphne, I know you're hurting, we all are, but do you know what kept me going through the dark nights on the force? It was my family. It was knowing that I'd always come home to Hester and my boys and even if it was just to peek in on them while they were sleeping, I always knew that I would have them to keep me going."

all eyes were on Martin as he continued. "I don't know why things happened today. I've dealt with some pretty shady characters during my time as a cop. Wife beaters. Drug dealers. Thiefs. They all disgusted me, every one of them. But what kept me going was knowing that I could do my best to bring them to justice. I realize I have a different perspective on justice than your ordinary Joe, but it works. Justice somehow takes a wrong and while it doesn't make what the criminal did right, it can work wonders in restoring your faith in humanity. Daphne...,I need you to do me a favor."

She wiped her tears from her face. "Anything, Martin."

Now it was his turn to nearly choke on his words. "Take care of my boy, will you? And look after my grandbaby..."

She nodded, and without another word, Martin headed to his room where he could gather his thoughts.

0000

"Daphne, my love, it's nearly two in the afternoon and you still haven't eaten anything. I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you what to do..." Niles started cautiously.

"But you think I should eat."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Niles watched her leave the room, leaving him alone to ponder the day's events. It all seemed so unreal...terrorists, attacks, deaths. His arm still hurt from giving blood earlier that day, but that seemed so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. All he knew was that he had a family to protect. Suddenly he felt so small and helpless, like he did when he was being bullied in junior high times a million.

He knew he had to be strong, for Daphne's sake. How anyone would get through the next few days was anyone's guess, but they had each other, and on that dark autumn day, that had to count for something.


End file.
